Natalie Nobody
by mmjayy1987
Summary: Natalie is the daughter of Mr. Nobody, she lives in New York City and gets to see first hand just how dangerous Owen and Deckard Shaw are. She didn't ask for this life but she would do anything to save the life of her father. But just how far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this storyline just came to me, I actually had a dream about it. It's Mr. Nobody's daughter in New York City. It's not a mary sue type story. She does not fall for anyone in the movies, she actually works for her father in New York. It just came to me, so it wont be a long story, maybe four chapters. But you guys let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know own any of the characters from Fast and Furious.**

Natalie moved the files from the desk onto the floor before she plopped down into the chair. She was exhausted from the day's work and just wanted to go home to take a hot bath, but it didn't seem to be going as planned. She turned the chair around and watched her father have a conversation with a man, he was flailing his arms around in the air. She knew he was pissed. He was working hard on a case and didn't need anyone coming in and screwing it up. She watched as his grabbed his hip causing her to jump up from the chair. "That's enough!" She yelled. "You can go!" She pointed to the door as she kept her eyes on her father. "You need to go sit down. I don't know why you are back here."

"The job doesn't stop just because I got shot." He grunted as he walked over to the nearby stool and sat down. She shook her head as she walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Yes, actually it does. You need to rest or you are going to keep going to the hospital to get these stitches put back in."

"Nat, hun, I am fine."

She nodded her head as she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. She had always looked up to her dad ever since she was little. Her mother died when she was just a small girl from breast cancer. So it had always just been him and her for the longest time. She grew up wondering what he always did that would bring him home late at night or even bring him home months later, but she never questioned him. She did as she was told. She went to school, she graduated, she went to college, and then more college. It wasn't but two years ago that she found out that he was working under clandestine operations as a government agent. Which brought them there today.

* * *

He had been gone for a month, he couldn't tell her where he was going, but she knew it was big. She had been stuck at work doing paperwork when she received the phone call. He was being transported by helicopter to the nearest hospital, he had been shot. They wouldn't explain to her what happened. She couldn't get any answers out of anyone. She had called her boyfriend, Scott, who also worked for her father. That's when she got all the information she probably didn't want to know. Dominic Toretto, a convicted felon from Los Angeles, he was helping her father find a hacker who had a device that could be deadly if it was in the wrong hands. He had been in the hospital for two weeks when he signed himself out and decided to go to work the next day. Godseye had to be hidden, it couldn't get into the wrong hands again. That was where she came in. She was over getting the Godseye out of the United States and to CIA facility over in Hong Kong. They would keep it safe there. It didn't need to be anywhere near the United States. She was bound to leave tomorrow but a phone call her father received stopped her plans. Dominic Toretto and his team were headed to New York City.

"Go home, Nat. I am going to close up here and I promise I will call you when I get home." Her father lifted her off the ground, bringing her into his arms.

"I don't believe you." She replied into his chest causing him to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh." He groaned holding onto his side. She hit him on the arm as she smiled at him. "I promise, let me get this done. I will call you later." He kissed the top of her head as she finally gave in.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." She turned and walked back into the office, grabbing her purse, before closing the door behind her. She looked up at her father was had walked away towards the bigger office upstairs. He was stressed, she knew it. She walked out the door and to the elevator, she hated walking out by herself at night, especially this late. The door opened to the parking garage, she had her keys ready in her hand, as she moved quickly towards her car. She was paranoid. She knew she was just being paranoid.

* * *

 _She slammed her hand down on the bed as she glared at her father. "You don't get to do that, someone shot you, who did it?"_

 _"_ _Nat, I told you that you do not need to get yourself involved."_

 _"_ _I am already involved when the bastard aimed a gun at you." She rubbed her hand over her face. "Sheppard is dead and you can't even tell me what happened to him. Just let me in."_

 _"_ _The more information you know will put you in even more danger."_

 _"_ _Daddy…" She sighed. "What kind of danger are you talking about?" She pulled a chair up and grabbed her father's hand._

 _"_ _His name is Deckard Shaw. He has been following Toretto and his team because Toretto put his brother in the hospital. Owen Shaw is located in the London hospital where he is currently fighting for his life. I know Toretto's team. I know what they are capable of. I wanted them to help me. I was looking for Ramsey. Her name came across your desk first before I saw it. She had a device that could locate anyone in the world just using their image. It's dangerous to have, Nat. Toretto retrieved it for me, in return, I allowed him to be able to find the man who was hunting him. Deckard Shaw killed one of Toretto's men. We went into an ambush. Sheppard was killed, I was shot, and the Godseye was now in Shaw's hands."_

 _"_ _Where is Shaw now?"_

 _"_ _Prison. He's locked up in a CIA facility just off the coast of California. There is no way in hell that he will be getting out of there anytime soon."_

 _"_ _Then what is so dangerous?"_

 _"_ _The fact that his brother could wake up. If Owen Shaw wakes up and finds out that his brother is in jail, he will do everything is his power to get him out. These two put together are bad news. You knowing this information is bad news. I want you to forget everything that I just told you. Natalie, you cannot get involved in this."_

 _"_ _I won't." She whispered. "I won't get involved, daddy."_

* * *

She hurried to her car, unlocking it, before climbing inside with a sigh. She was definitely being paranoid. They would know immediately if anything was going on in California or London. She started the car and made her way towards her townhouse located just outside the city. She pulled into the garage, letting the door down, before she climbed out. It was ten o'clock at night and she had yet to eat dinner. She heard her stomach growl at her as she rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath and go to bed. She walked into the dark house, trying to find the light switch before she moved. Once she found it, she cut the lights on, filling the room with light. She laid all of her things onto the counter before wrapping her hands around her hair and pulling it up. Her hair was long, brown, and wavy. She didn't do much to it each morning, it dried itself. She never straightened it. It flowed just to the middle of her back. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom into her bathroom, cutting on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror as she cut the water on. She didn't wear much make up, just eye liner and mascara. She had those natural features that most women were jealous of. She had the natural beauty. She could thank her mother for that. She quickly took her contacts out of her eyes before she rubbed water over her face, taking the makeup off. Grabbing her glasses on the side of the counter, she moved to the tub, cutting the water on. Her body ached as she stretched her arms above her head. She was taking on the stress of her father, she knew it. She couldn't help it though. She would be lost if she lost him. "Baby." She heard his whisper as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly on the neck.

"And where have you been?" She asked closing her eyes and leaning back against him.

"Just got in from riding with Yager, he had to go downtown for his case. I told him I would ride along." He kissed her again. "You have a good day?"

Her eyes shot open as she leaned up. "My father is being my father, relentless. He is working on some case that has his so stressed out."

"So naturally its stressing you out as well."

"He just got out of the hospital not too long ago, he's going to put himself back in the hospital if he doesn't stop." She turned around to him, motioning for him to unzip her dress. "I just want to take a hot bath and forget that today even happened."

"And then what happens tomorrow?" Scott asked helping her out of her dress. Her turned her around quickly, putting his hands on her hips. "You are too attached to your father right now."

"I almost lost him." She whispered. "We lost Sheppard."

"Sheppard knew what he was doing, if he died, it's because Shaw was crazier than your father led on." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Would you like some company?" She smiled up at him before nodding her head. She took her bra and underwear, climbing into the tub. She watched him as he began to undress himself before gliding over to her and climbing in behind her, pulling her back towards him, where her back was resting against his chest. "I love you, Nat."

* * *

Natalie woke up in the middle night with the white sheet sticking to her sweaty body. She looked over at beside as Scott's soft snoring filled up the room. She gave a soft laugh as she pulled the sheet up more over her naked body before laying back down. She hadn't had nightmares since she was little, but ever since her father came home having been shot, she has one almost every night. She ran her hand over her face as she moved herself to snuggle closer to Scott. She looked up at him as the light from the street just glistened off his face. She was so in love with this man. Yeah, it took almost a year for her to actually go out with him. He was a cocky son of a bitch and never knew when to take the hint that she wasn't interested. She was dating Sheppard at the time, he had gotten drunk at a bar, Scott swooped in saving the day by punching Sheppard in the face. Instead it just pissed her off more and she ended up punching Scott in the face, breaking her hand. He took her to the hospital that night and stayed with her the entire night. He then decided it was best to join her father's team. He would have been with my father that night in Dubai but she had begged him to stay with her. She could have lost him that night instead of Sheppard. She closed her eyes. He had the nerve to ask her out the night after she hit him, she had agreed, only because Sheppard was still being a dick. it was over after that. She fell for him. She fell for him hard. They had been together ever since then. Three years to be exact. She moved in with him six months into the relationship, her father wanted to kill them both, but she knew what she was doing. He stole her heart. She rubbed her fingers over his lips before lifting herself and placing hers on them. A smile crept on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. "You okay? He whispered. She shook her head but didn't respond. "You have another bad dream?" She bit her bottom lip as he lifted his hand to the side of her head. He brought her closer to him as he put his lips on her forehead. "I will never let anything happen to you, you are safe with me."

"What if he comes after me?" She finally spoke as tears formed in her eyes. "What if he comes after all of us?"

"Then I will kill him myself." She shook her head. "Natalie, Deckard Shaw is not going to ever hurt you. He is locked up. He is under twenty four seven security. An idiot wouldn't try to go into that facility. As for his brother, he was thrown from a moving plan, that exploded. He will not survive that."

"I'm so scared, Scott."

"I'm right here, baby." He squeezed his arms around her as she shut her eyes. The tears fell down her face as she heard him breathe her in. He had to be right. Deckard couldn't get out of that place even if he wanted to and Owen, well he was lucky he was even in a coma. She was safe. She needed to stop.

* * *

"NATALE!"

"Daddy! Please help me!"


	2. New York Night

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! It means a lot. I had a little time to write the second chapter because my other story was beginning to make me angry. Haha Hope you guys enjoy!**

Natalie moved through the apartment as she was trying to clean up before her father came over. The instructions were he was bringing the Godseye to her and she would leave for Tokyo that day. She was nervous. She was so nervous she was cleaning her already spotless apartment. She felt hands come around her waist causing her to stop what she was doing. "You can't keep doing that." She replied laying her head back against her boyfriend's chest.

"But I like doing it." He replied. She knew he had his ridiculous smirk on his face, she didn't even have to look at him. "You are going to be fine, Nat. All you have to do is take the device to Tokyo then fly home. That's it. You should be home before dinner on Sunday."

"I just have this horrible feeling…" He turned her arm putting his finger on her lips to stop her from speaking.

"No." He replied softly. "You don't have horrible feelings. Don't even think about it. You are going to be okay."

She nodded her head as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. She loved him. She really did. He made things…better. He knew how to talk to her to calm her down. "How about we go to dinner before your plan leaves tonight? You choose."

"That sounds great." She replied kissing him again. This time he didn't pull away from her as he deepened the kiss. She moved over to the wall as he placed his hands above her, holding them in place as he used his other hand to lift her in the air. She giggled as he jerked her off the wall and threw her onto the couch. He removed his shirt in one swift motion before moving back over to her. "I love you." He whispered to her before kissing her softly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she began to undo his belt buckle and unbutton his pants. "Yes." He hissed through his teeth.

There was a loud bang on the door causing Natalie to stop what she was doing and shove him off of her. "Shit, I forgot my dad was coming by." She climbed off the couch and straightened the pillows as she looked over at Scott who was still in the same positon he was in. "Babe, he will kill you!"

"Damnit, Nat." Scott grabbed his belt and began buttoning is pants before finding his shirt and putting it on. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote cutting the TV on. She knew he was annoyed. She ran over to the door as the knocking came again. "I'm coming!" She yelled before opening the door.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" He father walked in.

"Of course not. We were just watching some TV." Natalie kissed him on the cheek before they moved into the living room together.

"Scott." The men nodded their heads at each other. "Are you all ready to go?" He asked turning his attention back to her.

"Yeah, my bags are packed. My plane doesn't leave out until about nine tonight so me and Scott were going to grab some dinner before then."

"Plans have changed, sweetheart." He motioned for her to come sit down as Scott turned the TV off.

"What do you mean plans have changed? This has been the plan for a month now."

"Toretto is coming into town tonight. He has some things he wants to discuss with me about the device. Ramsey…the girl who created it is also going to be with him. I told him about us transporting it to Tokyo and he has asked me to wait. So I need you to come by the building tonight. It shouldn't be anything that we can't postpone the trip until tomorrow. I trust him."

"You got shot because of him." Natalie retorted.

"We were outnumbered, Nat. Me and Toretto are on the same team. I think you would like him if you met him."

She cocked her head to the side. "So what the trip is off tonight. We are to come by your building and listen to what this man has to say. The Godseye is dangerous. If it gets into the wrong hands, it could be deadly. They could locate anyone in the world with this thing. We have to get rid of it. We have to take it somewhere safe."

"And we will, sweetie. We will."

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head. "Scott, I need you at the office at eight tonight to meet them when they come. I will have a team ready for you by nine o'clock. Then we will decide what to do with the godseye. In the meantime, Nat, you come by the office…"

"What is going on? There is something you aren't telling either of us? Why is Dominic Toretto coming to New York City in the middle of the night."

Scott looked over at her before turning his attention back to her father. She watched as he shook his head. "You tell me or I am not doing anything for you!"

"Owen Shaw escaped London Bridge Hospital last night. He's on the run. We don't know how he did it or when he woke up." She thought she was going to throw up. "He blew up the entire east wing of the building. He had men with him and he had weapons. They were ambushed and slaughtered. I have to find out where he is. I have to know where this man is going and we have to stop him. Toretto's plane is due to land at eight o'clock tonight from Los Angeles. I need everyone to be ready for when he does."

No one spoke as she watched her father get up off the couch and leave. Natalie felt her hands shaking as she finally looked over at her boyfriend.

"So is this where I say I told you so?"

* * *

Natalie moved through the apartment grabbing clothes and throwing them into her closet. She wasn't hungry anymore. She couldn't think. All she could do was move. She slammed the closet door as the door to their bedroom opened. "Stop." Scott told her but she didn't listen. She slammed the drawers shut as she began looking for something. "Nat, I said stop!" She stopped in her tracks but she didn't turn around to him. Her entire body was shaking as his hands were on her shoulders. "You go to that airport tonight. You pick up Toretto and his team, you bring them back to the office, and we will get the fuck out of here. I don't care where we go, but me and you are gone."

"You want to run away?" The tears fell down her face.

"No. I want to take you as far away from here as I possibly can. All this stress isn't good for you, Nat. I don't like seeing you like this. You are on edge all the time. You are having these nightmares. I want to be with you where you are happy."

She finally turned around to him. "I want to take you somewhere where I can have my way with you." He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Somewhere where I can kiss you wherever I want." He kissed the top of her nose. "Somewhere where I can call you my wife." Her heart stopped as her eyes widened. "Yes." He nodded his head. "I want to marry you."

"Really?"

"I was going to ask you tonight at dinner before you left but since your father came in and fucked that up real quick, why not now?" He got down on his knee. "Natalie Bertonelli, will you do me the honor in being my wife for the rest of our lives?"

Natalie began to laugh as she nodded her head. "Yes." She gasped. "Yes I would love to." She watched as he placed the ring on her finger before picking her up in the air and twirled her around in the air.

"We are going to be okay, Nat. I promise you. We will get through this." He brought her face towards his and kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much!"

* * *

She couldn't stop staring at her ring as she sat on the chair watching him prepare dinner. There was no going out that night but that didn't mean they couldn't eat in. She had the biggest smile on her face as he looked up at her. "What are you smiling at?" He asked with his own smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. She heard the clinging of the spoon hitting the counter as he made his way over to her.

"I am smiling because the most beautiful woman in the world just agreed to marry me." He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. "And I couldn't be happier."

"I couldn't be happier either." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm not hungry anymore." She whispered into his ear. He nodded his head as he let go, walking into the kitchen, then coming back to her. She knew he cut the stove off. His arms were around her again lifting her in the air. She squealed as he took off running down the hall to the bedroom. He slammed her body onto the bed before taking his shirt off in one swift movement. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him begin to unbutton his pants before climbing on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her hand up to the side of his face before placing her lips on his. She felt his hands roam down her body as she leaned her head back letting his lips move down her neck. She let the feeling over being consumed by him take over her entire body. She loved this man. She loved him more than she loved herself.

* * *

She was tangled in the sheets as she looked over at the man she loved, he was running his hand through her hair as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I should probably get up and get dressed. Toretto should be here in an hour."

"I'll meet you at the office at nine, right?" He moved his hand to her shoulder.

"Yes. We are to go straight there, then I will let my dad handle everything from there."

"Your dad is just trying to get a grip of all this bullshit. Shaw has caused a lot of damage."

"I know he has. I just want to get back to the way things were. I don't want to hear the name Toretto ever again."

He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. "Get your beautiful ass up before I keep you here even longer."

"My father would not be pleased with you." She kissed him again before leaning up with the sheet wrapped around her body. She knew he was watching her. She released it and slowly walked over to the closet, taking her time at the door, letting him stare at her a little longer. She finally settled on something to wear. She could hear him chuckle behind her as she turned around to him with a smile on her face. She put the clothes over her body before climbing back into the bed. "I love you. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will. Be careful." She kissed him one last time before hoping off the bed and leaving the room for what was going to be the last time.

* * *

She climbed into the car just as the radio began blasting music, she knew immediately Scott had been driving her car. She groaned as it scared the shit out of her. She looked behind her before pulling out of the garage and onto the street. She loved her little town that she lived in. It was just a twenty minute drive to Manhattan but she didn't want to be right in the city because of all the traffic. The apartment complex had its own parking garage. She pulled to the light just as her cell phone began to go off. "Yes, daddy?" She answered with a sigh. "I am on my way there now. Scott should be leaving soon as well…okay I will do that. Bye now." She hung up the phone. She decided the music she was listening to needed to drown out her thoughts, so she turned it up as loud as she could stand it and let it take her away. She caught a glance at the ring causing her to smile. They had been together for three years and for those three years she wondered when he was going to get the guts to ask her to marry him. She knew he was scared of her father. Who wasn't? He was an intimidating man. He carried himself in a way that made people obey him. They listened to him. The airport was about thirty minutes away, but she knew traffic might be a little heavy since it was the weekend. She came to a stop at another red light when he phone went off again. It was a text message.

 _"_ _Change of plans, meet me at the office. I will grab Toretto from the airport. Be careful."_ She looked down at the text again with a confused look on her face. A horn sounded behind her as she looked up, she was still sitting at the green light. She pressed the gas and moved forward before turning right to go back into the city. She was getting annoyed at all these changes. The plans should have never changed. But she was happy to go back to Scott, who she knew would keep her safe.

* * *

She parked in the car just outside the building where her father did his business. It looked abandoned which was great because no one really knew where he did his business. He was a top secret agent that was very good at hiding. Almost too good. She climbed out of the car noticing Scott's car was already there. She pressed the alarm button before walking towards the door. It was already open. She shook her head as this feeling took over her. It was telling her this was wrong. Her entire body shook as the goosebumps crept up onto her skin. She slowly walked into the dark room and looked around. There was only a tiny light coming from the center of the room. "Scott?" She called out. "Are you there?"

The sound of something hitting the floor made her jump as she looked around again. This was wrong. Something was wrong. "Scott!" She called out again. She moved through the area when she saw something on the floor. "SCOTT!" She screamed running over to him. His head was bleeding. There was blood everywhere. "No!" She cried. "Wake up, come on I need you to wake up!" She shook his body but he didn't budge. Her cell phone began to go off as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Daddy?" She answered.

 _"_ _NATALIE!"_ Her father's voice filled the room as the cries continued. _"_ _Get out of there…he's there."_

Her body was jerked backwards as the phone flew from her hands. "DADDY!" She screamed. She felt her body being dragged across the floor as she tried to fight to get away. "DADDY!" She was lifted in the air and slammed down onto a table, knocking the breath completely out of her. "PLEASE!" She screamed. "PLEASE!" She began throwing her arms in the air as she violently shook her head. "DADDY!" The screaming didn't stop as she tried to fight her attacker. "STOP!" The sound of his voice caused her to stop fighting. Her chest jumped as the tears ran down her face. "Daddy, please help me." She cried softly. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared, love. It will be over soon." His mouth was right next to her ear as she turned away from him. He had bound her hands and feet together as she struggled to stay on the table. "Daddy, will be here real soon."

"Please." She begged. "I don't know you. I haven't seen your face."

"You do know me, Natalie. You know of me…you have been studying me and my brother for a long time now. You have something of mine that I want back."

"No, I don't. I don't have anything." She looked around in the darkness but couldn't find him. "Please, please just let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love." He ran is hand down the side of her face. She squeezed her eyes closed as she began to cough from all the screaming she did. It was silent for a moment until she heard the sound of a phone ringing. "Natalie!" Her father's voice was right next to her.

"Daddy, please help!"

"Say goodbye to your daughter, Mr. Nobody. If you aren't here in five minutes, you will find your daughter's body next to her fiances." Natalie squeezed her eyes shut as she began shaking her head.

"NO!" She screamed. "Please!"

"Shhhh." Her head shot to the right, but she still couldn't see him. Her head shot to the left as the silence filled the room. She didn't like it. It was too quiet. Her heart was beating in her chest so fast that she thought it would stop at any moment. "Please." She whispered. In one second she felt her body being jerked off the table, her head slamming into the ground. "NO!" She screamed as she was being drug across the floor. "NO!" The screams were piercing as it filled up the empty warehouse building. She continued to scream until nothing came out anymore. She was silent as her eyes closed and filled up with darkness.

 **AN: So I decided to write the second chapter to this story. It was a dream that I had a long time ago so there is only going to be three chapters. The last chapter is going to be in Mr. Nobody's point of view. I hope you guys enjoyed this little snippet from my dream. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	3. Natalie

He dialed and dialed the number but no one picked up. He heard her screams, he knew Shaw had found her. He couldn't understand why she was at the office. Why didn't she go to the airport like she was supposed to? He rubbed his hand over his face. He had been on his way to the warehouse when he received the phone call that Deckard Shaw was out. He knew the first place he was coming to. He wanted that godseye. "Damnit!" He yelled slamming his fist into the back of the seat. There was still no answer from her phone. "Can you drive faster?"

"Try Scott." The driver spoke. He didn't think about that. He began dialing Scott's number, his phone just went straight to voicemail.

"He's not answering either." He sighed as he looked out the window.

"Two minutes, sir."

Mr. Nobody looked over in the seat next to him. His eyes met the bald headed man he met just a few short months ago in Los Angeles. "What's your daughter name?" Dom asked.

"Natalie. She's mine one and only. She began working with me a few years ago because she decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong. She is smart. She can outwit anyone. She has been dating one of my men, Scott, he's a good kid. Annoying as hell, but he is a good kid. He is supposed to be asking her to marry him soon."

"Oh yeah? How do you feel about that?"

"It makes me sick to my stomach. That's my little girl. She will always be my little girl."

"We are going to find her and we are going to bring Owen and Deckard Shaw down."

"She was so angry with me when I decided to go back to work after being shot. She would yell and scream at me but I didn't budge. I knew the job had to get done. I was the only one to do it. I should have listened to her."

"We are here, sir." His head shot up and looked out the window when he noticed Scott and Natalie's cars were parked in the lot. He shook his head as he quickly climbed out. "I got the back."

Nobody moved to the door that was slightly opened, his gun was pointed straight ahead with Toretto and O'Connor right behind him. "Natalie?" Nobody called out. He pointed the guy aim, before turning left, then right. It was silent. "Come on, baby." He whispered.

"Over there." Brian pointed. Nobody's head shot up and looked in the direction he was pointing when he saw a figure on the ground.

"Scott." He ran over to the man, kneeling down next to him, and feeling for a pulse. "Damnit!"

"Is he dead?" Brian asked.

"Yes. He slit his throat." He got up off the ground and walked away. "He has my daughter. The godseye is in the top office up there. Go get it."

"We can't…" Brian started.

"We can!" Nobody yelled. "He is going to kill her. I need you to go get this for me."

"Go, Brian." Dom ordered. Brian nodded his head as he took off in the opposite direction of them. The two other men decided to keep going, hoping to find her alive.

* * *

"She was seven." Nobody spoke without looking over at Dom. "Her mother died when Natalie was just seven years old. It's been just me and her for a long time now. I never thought about remarrying because I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I loved her mother. But I wanted that for Nat. I wanted her to be happy. She found that happiness in Scott. If she is still alive, I don't know how I am going to tell her."

"He fought for her. You tell her that." Dom replied.

"Sir!" He heard a voice shout out to him. "Over here!" Nobody moved through the building towards the voice that was shouting to him.

"Douglas, where are you?" Nobody shouted.

"Keep straight, you will run into me." Douglas shouted back. Nobody was running full speed, they had found her. She was okay. She was okay. She had to be okay. "My flashlight keeps going out, sir."

"I'm coming!" Nobody shouted. He heard the footsteps behind him knowing Dom was right on his tail. He continued towards the direction of Douglas when he finally caught up the man.

"There's blood, sir. I don't know…"

"Let's go." Guns were pointed as they moved together in sync as they continued to look for Natalie.

* * *

He could still hear her screams on the phone, she was screaming for him to help her. He couldn't get that out of his mind. She was in trouble and for the first time, he was there to get her out of it. He shook his head of the thought as they moved into the cubbies. He noticed only one light was on and it was swinging. He took a deep breath as he held his hand up for everyone to stop. He was the first in. His knees buckled to the ground as his gun hit the ground. "NO!" He screamed. His screams filled up the entire building as he looked up at his daughter. Her body was swinging from the light. Blood was pouring from her face, her beautiful green eyes were opened as the light shown directly on something in her hand. It was the ring. "Natalie!"

"Get her down!" Feet shuffled around him as he covered his face with his hands. He was too late. He had lost. It was over. The only thing that meant anything to him in the world was taken from him, strung up for anyone to see. Shaw was a powerful man but they underestimated just how powerful he was. He took what mattered most. Nobody felt hands come up under his arms, lifting him in the air. He watched as Natalie's body was slowly let down to the floor. He moved quickly over to her, cradling her hand in his lap. "Oh my sweet girl, I am so sorry." The tears flooded down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please." His voice was hoarse, just short of a whisper.

"Sir..." Nobody's head shot up. "We've found him. He's head to the airport."

Nobody didn't move as he ran his hands down Natalie's head. "You find that fucker and you put two bullets in his head."

* * *

You never know what you truly have until it's gone. You spend your whole life protecting them from life itself that you fail to see just how fragile life really is. All she ever wanted to do was be like her father. She grew up looking up to him and admiring him. But the truth was this...he admired her. She was charismatic, humble, loyal...her heart was as big as the Atlantic. She was stubborn because she knew when she was right and she was going to fight until someone listened. She never backed down from a fight. She always had someone's back. How could he take that for granted? How could he not see that the life he lived but hers in danger the moment she would open her eyes in the mornings? He spent the rest of the night holding his little girl in his arms, he was the only left in the building as the world continued around him. Deckard Shaw was still on the move. He was still out there taunting him but it didn't seem to matter anymore. His life was lying in his arms...asleep. She would wake up soon. He was going to be there when she did.


End file.
